mistclansdestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:~Shoon~
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Mistclan's Destiny Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Mentor Program Hey Moony, Do I just post a comment on the mentor program to become an apprentice? Rainfur123 Rainfur123 03:11, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey, Mentor, Thanks for being my mentor and what is a wiki blank. sorry idk this stuff. Thanks, Rainfur123 Rainfur123 02:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) New Page Hey Moonshine, Umm. Can I add a page to this wiki, the page would be Ivypool? Is that okay , if not just tell me! Rainfur123 Rainfur123 03:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Photos Hey Moonshine, I know i am asking a lot of questions but for the photo of like Firestar does it have to be a charat or like a pic of just a cat? Thanks, Rainfur123 Rainfur123 03:22, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Are you on? We need to talk!SpoRainfur123 15:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Charats Hello, Can you teach me how to make charats? Rainfur123 Rainfur123 16:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, I am on chat are you? Rainfur123 Rainfur123 16:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hello Moony, What is a PCA reversal page, and what is revering images? For my charat (Dovewing) I made one and he said I need to shade, How do I do that? Thanks, Rainfur123 Rainfur123 15:50, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Images Hi, Moon. Could you delete any images using Warriors Wiki lineart, please? It states here that they're for WWiki use only. Thanks, Twi 18:34, February 12, 2012 (UTC) HELP Help I do not know how to remove them. Please do not ban me HELP /SORRY SORRY I Accidentally hit revert because I am dumb and I had know idea what to do and so now there is 3 HELP ME. Hey Moony, Please don't ban me I have no idea how to remove the pics. I am so sorry x100000000000000 Please forgive me Rainfur123 19:22, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Images hey Moony, Are you sure they are removed, because they are still there. Hi Hello Moony, So you know how eevewarrior is on the wiki. I would keep my eyes on her, I am pretty sure she HAD dupes, and admitted she was 10. (Twi told me that, and some others) Heyy Hey I was thinking we should add to the like top thing , you know where it says Popular Pages, That stuff we should add clans. oh and do you want me to make the MistClan page if you do, tell me what you want on there! Rainfur123 04:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Get on chat, Please. Rainfur123 00:45, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Heyy Hello Moon, Hey I have an idea, if we need charats for pages, maybe we can make a Charat Needed Page, where we can list needed charats for cats. Sorry I am sorry I didn't go on chat I had to eat breakfast. Heyy,, Sorry I left the chat, I had comp probs. I didn't want you to think I was taking sides, because I wasn't. And I hope everything is sorted out. Umm.. I did think Tiger took it the wrong way. and, don't take this personally, but after this happened, I would make sure to Think before you speak, about like a slacker, or whatever around Tiger, because she can be sensitive, and can take things the wrong way. Please Respond, Rainfur123 16:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic Heyy, Can I just create a fanfic, or do I have to ask for your permission? [[User:Rainfur123|'Rainfur']][[User talk:Rainfur123|'…is awesome and you know it!']] 20:05, February 26, 2012 (UTC) charart. Is this good? :3 CycloneWarning 14:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC)The Cyclone Not Really, and Here's Why We can link it to the Lineart page and that way people can get them if they need it, but if your like me, you can make 'em any way you want and not have to use those. Rainy Rocks hard! 21:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Changes Hai, I love the new changes to the wiki, they are awesome. It makes it look great! [[User:Rainfur123|'Rainfur']][[User talk:Rainfur123|'…is awesome and you know it!']] 03:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Moon, I am kind of upset Moon we are good friends but that is my lineart. I have to say that banning tiger doesn't do much. I really want to be friends with her but you are breaking me to peices. I really don't know what to do any more. I may not be coming back...SpoHenryjh98 23:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC)henryjh98 Wiki Can I join? Cloverstar Let the leaves fall 18:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur